Strange Tales of the Unusual Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Who Walks in the Dark? | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Romita | Inker3_1 = John Romita | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A Geiger counter leads explorers to a plateau in search of element X. During the night they see several giant-size creatures and figure element X must've made them giants but the following morning the creatures are their regular size. The explorers surmise that element has effected their vision, but as they move to depart the plateau, they fail to notice their footprints in the mud are four times larger than the set they left yesterday. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Gift | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bob Powell | Inker4_1 = Bob Powell | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Translucent globes appear all over the world with the ability to grant wishes. Politicians are suspect that this is the precursor to alien invasion and they detect a fleet approaching. The military is put on the ready but when the aliens draw near they merely wish the Earth a happy birthday as it has now been within their solar system for three thousand years. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Cry for Help! | Writer5_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler5_1 = Robert McCarty | Inker5_1 = Robert McCarty | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A man is woken during the night by a caller who claims to be the mayor and men are breaking into his home. The caller says he's tried to reach the police but he gets the man instead. The man says he'll phone the police for him but when the police question the mayor it looks like a crank call. The man is contacted by the caller again and he really sounds as though he's being menaced so he contacts the police once more but once again it's a false alarm. The third time the man suggests the police drive to the mayor's house they do arrest thieves outside which leads the man to believe that one of the thieves called him the first two times figuring the cops wouldn't go out there a third time and they could rob the mayor's house. After he gets off the phone with the police his phone rings again and so the man asks which mayor are you? The voice on the other end tells him to never mind as his assailants have broken in. The phone calls have been originating from the moon. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Experiment That Failed | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Don Heck | Inker6_1 = Don Heck | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A scientist develops a process to neutralize radiation that is producing mutants, but when he experiences a vision that shows him the future will be a better world for the mutant's existence, he lies to the assembled leaders and tells them that his process didn't work. | Appearing6 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}